


before the fall

by Liryczna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arlathan, Gen, Heavy Angst, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing her death changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the fall

There is someone standing on the doorstep. He can see the shadows cast by one silhouette, then two; the darkness stretches over the ground, bathed in the reds of the setting sun. The harsh light spills, crimson and vermilion so similar to the blood drained from a slit throat. It pools in his hands, trickles down, drips steadily onto the floor. It colours the white marble of her temple, filling the cracks in the floor and running in its veins, further and further away.

As the guards approach, his magic collapses, falls around him in scraps, slowly, like particles of dust suspended in the air. He can feel the heat of the fire on his face, but the hand clasped in his is cold. There are no tears in his eyes, only specks of blood on his skin and whispered spells that can no longer rise the dead.

The day love dies, Fen’Harel breaks and Arlathan falls.


End file.
